platoonzcentralfandomcom-20200217-history
Enemies
This page will be updated soon. 'Stationary.' Rake. First seen: Boot Camp 1: Day 1. (During tutorial only) Most Common: N/A. The Rake enemy deals a small amount of damage to your first soldier in the tutorial and is never seen again after this event. This "enemy" is used to show how enemies can attack and how you can heal your health. Enemy Cutout. 10 Gold 1 XP First seen: Boot Camp 1: Day 1. Most Common: ???. Information coming soon... Wall. (Wood and Cement) First seen: Help Wanted 2: Still Kickin'. Most Common: ???. Kinda obvious it a wall that blocks your road kill it an proceed. Be caution if you gonna melee it because there can be artillery fire infront the wall. ---- 'Melee.' Unarmed Crossbone. First seen: Help Wanted 1: Warm Up. Most Common: ???. Crossbone that come close to attack you with his fists. Knife Crossbone. First seen: Help Wanted 2: Still Kickin'. Most Common: ???. Crossbone that come close to stab you with his knife. (does higher damage?) Brute. First seen: Winter Warland 3: King of the Hill. Most Common: ???. Crossbone that charges towards you. When it reaches the first soldier, it delivers him a powerful punch, sending your man flying back, off the screen. If you retreat, when you notice him charging, he'll give up running and slows down to a stroll so you can avoid his punch. Up close he spins his fist.....is it splash damage???...is it continuous damage??? Hopper. First seen: Help Wanted 3: Your Place or Mines? Most Common: ???. Information coming soon... Suicide Bot. First seen: Hop To It 2: Mined Over Matter. Most Common: ???. Robot carrying a large bomb. The bomb has a fuse. It explodes either when it reaches your first soldier or when it's fuse runs out. So retreating is an option when you don't have enough ranged firepower to take it down. Causes high splash damage. ---- 'Ranged.' Pistol Crossbone. First seen: Help Wanted 2: Still Kickin'. Most Common: ???. Has a ranged of a normal pistol. Crossbone. I was observing my kill scores (highscores-friends list), and this type of enemy kill was increasing when I killed CB-s with assault rifles. So it cleared the question about unarmed and 'plain' CB-s from earlier at Melee enemies. Trollember 19:40, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for pointing this out. I actually hadn't even realised that there was an Assault Rifle Crossbone. I thought they were all the gun wielding ones were the same.. that means that my enemies on the missions pages are wrong as they are all listed as Pistol Crossbone. I'll sort them pages out soon. I can't believe I never realised this. Wishblade 22:02, September 24, 2011 (UTC) First seen: Winter Warland 1: Hill Yeah Most Common: ???. Crossbone with assault rifle. Rock Bot. 10 Gold 1 XP First seen: Help Wanted 1: Warm Up. Most Common: ???. Has a ranged of an assault weapon. Mortar Bot. 35 Gold 2 XP First seen: Help Wanted 5: Hostile Takeover. Most Common: ???. Information coming soon... Fort. First seen: Help Wanted 4: But... Is it Artillery? Most Common: ???. Has a very long ranged (can target you when you don't see him on screen). Has decent hp. Shoot bullets in the sky wich then land on the red marks on the ground. It damage everything it hits (so not only you but also other machines). It takes awhile before the bullet land, keep moving around to avoid getting hit and kill the fort. Tennis Ball Spitter. 10 Gold 1 XP First seen: Boot Camp 2: It's Testing Time. Most Common: ???. Bronze Difficulty - 20 Damage x3 Silver Difficulty - 36 Damage x3 A stationary enemy that shoots 3 tennis balls at long range. It attacks takes a long time to recharge and can be dodged, take advantage of it. Shooter of Snowballs. First seen: Winter Warland 3: King of the Hill. Most Common: ???. Information coming soon... ---- 'Flying.' Flyer Bot. 10 Gold 0(???) XP First seen: Help Wanted 4: But... Is it Artillery? Most Common: ???. Little flying machine that hold one bomb. Will release the bomb once your under it. Either shoot him down (by clicking on it) or move away once he is straight above you. Attack Chopper. First seen: Hop To It 2: Mined Over Matter. Most Common: ???. Information coming soon... ---- 'Bosses. ' Boss 1: Command Unit. 10xp ? gold First seen: Help Wanted 5: Hostile Takeover.Most Common: ???. This is the first boss in the game. It is actually first seen during the tutorial, but is only battled later on in the 5th Help Wanted mission. More information coming soon... Boss 2: Mega plow! First seen: Winter Warland 5: What Goes Up... Most Common: Winter warland 5 The snow plow has 3 main attacks, a flamethrower, wawter cannons and it can run you over! be scared. Boss 3: Crossbone Truck First seen: Hop To It 5: Are We There Yet? Most Common: ???. This is the boss of the Hop To It campaign and although it doesn't actually attack, it spawns other enemies in several waves. Surviving all the waves and defeating all the enemies will destroy the Crossbone Truck. 3 Pharaoh Heads are seen alongside this boss, but these do not even need to be attacked to win the fight. Enemies that are spawned: *Unarmed Crossbone *Knife Crossbone *Pistol Crossbone *Crossbone (Assault) *Brute *Hopper *Suicide Bot *Mortar Bot 'Unkillable.' Mine. {C}First seen: Help Wanted 3: Your Place or Mines? Most Common: ???. They get triggered (there light will flash) at a certain distance and come up to surface to blow up. For now they don't seem to do any damage. (bug?) If it is a earlier level your armour will protect most of the damage. Artillery Strike. First seen: Boot Camp 2: It's Testing Time. Most Common: ???. At a certain distance you will trigger the artillery fire. All of a sudden there will be red marks on the ground if your soldier there it time to move because otherwise you'll get hit by an artilley shell that does quite alot damage. Robot Piranha. First seen: Hop To It 1: What's The Point? Most Common: ???. Information coming soon... Laser Shooter. First seen: Hop To It 1: What's The Point? Most Common: ???. Information coming soon... Pharoah Head. First seen: Hop To It 5: Are We There Yet? Most Common: ... Info coming soon. ---- 'Not in-game.' Trooper Cutout. First seen: N/A. Most Common: N/A. This enemy was listed in the Kongregate High Scores tab after the v8 update alongside the Suicide Bomber and the Attack Chopper. This enemy was the only one of the 3 who did not later appear in the Hop To It campaign missions and has yet to be seen. Artillery.png|Artillery Strike. AttackChopper.png|Attack Chopper. Boss1CommandUnit.png|Boss 1: Command Unit. Brute.png|Brute. EnemyCutOut.png|Enemy Cutout. Flyer.png|Flyer. Fort.png|Fort. Hopper.png|Hopper. Mines.png|Mines. MortarBot.png|Mortat Bot. Rake.png|Rake. RobotPiranha.png|Robot Piranha. RockBot.png|Rock Bot. SwordCrossBone.png|Knife Crossbone. TennisBallSpitter.png|Tennis Ball Spitter. ShooterOfSnowballs.png|Shooter of Snowballs. Laser on+off.jpg|lasers off and on Hop to it boss screen 1.jpg|Pharoah heads and truck Bomb + bomb primed.jpg|suicide bot UnarmedCrossbone.png|Unarmed Crossbone. PistolCrossbone.png|Pistol Crossbone. Crossbone(Assault).png|Crossbone. (Assault) crossbonetruck.png|Boss 3: Crossbone Truck. cementwall.png|Cement Wall. woodwall.png|Wood wall. Screenshot - 04 11 2011 , 16 14 25.jpg|Mega Plow preparing to attack Screenshot - 04 11 2011 , 16 14 51.jpg|Mega Plow firing snow cannons Screenshot - 04 11 2011 , 16 15 23.jpg|Mega Plow dead Artillery.png AttackChopper.png Bomb + bomb primed.jpg Boss1CommandUnit.png Brute.png Cementwall.png Crossbone(Assault).png Crossbonetruck.png EnemyCutOut.png Flyer.png Fort.png Hop to it boss screen 1.jpg Hopper.png Laser on+off.jpg Mines.png MortarBot.png PistolCrossbone.png Rake.png RobotPiranha.png RockBot.png Screenshot - 04 11 2011 , 16 14 25.jpg Screenshot - 04 11 2011 , 16 14 51.jpg Screenshot - 04 11 2011 , 16 15 23.jpg ShooterOfSnowballs.png SwordCrossBone.png TennisBallSpitter.png UnarmedCrossbone.png Woodwall.png 'Upcoming Enemies.' Since the release of the hop to it Campaign there is now only 1 unreleased enemy the trooper cutout. Click here for news on upcoming campaigns. Tips. *Tennis Ball Spitters, Shooter of Snowballs and certain Boss Attacks can be avoided with the Cover Squad Command. *Flying enemies such as Flyers and attack choppers are targetted by clicking on them. *Mines, Artillery and Mortar Bot attacks can be avoided by running straight past them or retreating. *The Laser Shooter will stop firing when the lightning bolt is no longer red. Category:Battle